Blood Lust
by CalypsoAurora
Summary: Derek Hale comes back to Beacon Hills in search for answers. What he doesn't expect is to stumble upon something so rare, that he thought to be just a bedtime story mothers would tell to their pups: his soul mate. Only one thing standing in his way, she's Scott McCall's sister.
1. New Beginnings

Derek looked over the many houses that lined the street, licking his bottom lip as he tried to find her heart beat. He didn't know why, but he has grown attached to her- No, more like obsessed with her. He didn't really understand it himself but all these thoughts quickly melted from his mind as he recognized that familiar beat of her heart.

His lips quirked up into a smile and he rushed over to her house, instantly up the tree that was next to a window that peered into her room. She was sleeping, he could tell by her low breathing, and it made his muscles relax. He leaned back into the branches as his eyes flashed blue, trying to get a better look at her.

After a few silent moments of watching her sleep, he let out a heavy sigh and jumped down, landing quietly. He stuffed his hands in his jean pockets and slowly walked down the street as his mind raced. He couldn't afford to drag her into this life, even though her brother already has.

Just the thought of Scott McCall made himself tense up. He couldn't stand his bratty attitude, or his annoying friend. He didn't even realize that his inner wolf was threatening to escape until he felt his claws dig into his skin.

He shook his head and ran a hand through his dark hair, pushing his wolf back in its cage. He looked up and let his gaze take in his surroundings, the trees looming over him. His feet have led him to his burned down house, which didn't surprise him. This was always a place for him to think, especially after everything that has happened this past month.

Letting himself wander around the property, his mind went back to her. God, she was beautiful, he couldn't even believe that she was even real. The way her dark auburn hair slowly falls down her back drives him crazy. Or the way her dark, blue eyes light up when she laughs and smiles. He smiled as the image of her popped in his mind, and he leaned against a wall. He had to get these feelings out soon, before he explodes. But how?

How could he approach her without causing a scene? Her brother didn't like him, and the feeling was mutual, and the people of town didn't necessarily enjoy his presence since he returned.

He blinked slowly and looked around at the darkened exterior of the old house, thinking of a plan.


	2. Start of the End

*One week earlier*

Scott McCall snapped his head up when he heard something come from outside, his body tensing up defensively. He grabbed his lacrosse stick that he was fixing and quietly crept out of his room, jumping when the door next to him swung open, revealing his sister.

"Did you hear that?" Jessica McCall asked, her auburn hair swinging past her shoulder as she peeked out, her blue eyes wide with worry.

Scott put a finger up to his lips and nodded, walking down the steps ever so quietly, Jessica right behind him. They heard another snap, and Scott quickly swung open the front door, ready to swing at the intruder but a goofy smile stopped him.

"Whoa there tiger!" Stiles Stilinksi said, jumping down from his position as his raised an eyebrow, "What were you going to do with that?"

"I was going to hit you with it!" Scott hissed, but he didn't stay mad at him for long because a smiled appeared on his face soon after. Stiles snorted and rolled his eyes, which landed on the other McCall.

"Hey Jess." He whispered, a faint blush creeping up on his neck. Ever since he figured out that girls didn't actually have cooties, he's been in love with her...and Lydia Martin.

Jessica smiled but her eyes clearly showed how tired and annoyed she was that she was woken up this late at night. "Hi Stiles, is there a reason why you came?"

Stiles felt his eyes widen and he stammered for a moment before he sighed to recompose himself. He didn't fail to notice that Scott was trying not to laugh beside him.

"Well, uh, my dad got a call," he started quietly, then cleared his throat to talk a little louder. "They found a body in the woods. Well, only half of it."

The McCall siblings had two very different facial expressions. Scott had an excited gleam in his eye while Jessica sighed, uninterest etched on her face. They quickly glanced at each other as if they were talking to each other telepathically and Jessica couldn't stop the groan of defeat that escaped her lips.

"Fine, whatever, go. But I'm not lying to mom if she gets home before you." Jessica said, pointing her finger at him as if she was scolding him.

Scott and Stiles high-fived and the lanky boy rushed off to his beat up jeep while Scott kissed Jessica on the cheek.

"I'll be back soon, don't worry." He whispered, knowing that she was concerned, even if she didn't show it.

Jessica smiled lightly as she watched the two hoodlums race off to danger, and she gently closed the door behind her, walking back up to her warm bed. She grabbed her phone and quickly sent Scott a text telling him to be safe before she laid down, instantly falling asleep as her head hit the pillow.

Just outside the McCall house, two glowing red eyes watched the girl carefully, growling when the light turned off. He already made his pick for his next beta. He eyes darted down the street as the jeep sped around the corner and he quickly ran after them, an evil smirk on his horrific face. That doesn't mean he can't have a little fun tonight.


	3. Love at First Sight

"I can't believe you got bit Scott." Jessica said, wrapping the gauze around his stomach to cover up the bite. "And you didn't even bother to wake me up last night to tell me. I had to find out through Stiles."

Scott sighed and nodded slowly. "I know, I'm sorry." He murmured, watching her small hands finish wrapping. It didn't hurt that bad, he was mostly scared that their mom was going to find out or something.

Jessica leaned back and looked over his face. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly after a few moments of silence, worry and anxiety building up in the pit of her stomach. She reached out and ran a hand through his hair, a small sigh escaping her.

He smiled and nodded, standing up straight. "I'm fine Jess." He said, kissing her forehead. "Now hurry up and get ready. Stiles will be here soon, and you don't want to be late for school, do you?"

She rolled her eyes but smiled lightly at him, walking out of the bathroom and into her room to get dressed. She was a year older than her brother, so today was the first day of her junior year, and she was excited. She pulled out a few different outfits before she settled on a pair of tight jeans and a loose fitting tank top. She threw on a pale red cardigan before she walked to her vanity, deciding to just do dark mascara and pale pink lip stick, leaving her hair down in waves.

"Jess! Stiles is here!" Scott called dozen, slinging his backpack over his shoulder as he watched his sister skip down the stairs. She was too pretty, and he was constantly worried about the boys that surrounded her.

Stiles honked the horn a few times, a smile stretching on his face when he saw Jessica. He was in love, with an impossible girl to be with.

"So, you dropped your inhaler here?" Jessica asked as she casually looked around the dead leaves. She was stuck looking through the preserve to look for the expensive inhaler her brother lost. After an interesting talk with the boys, where Stiles played a joke on Scott, they actually got down to business.

"I uh... I think." Scott said, kicking the dirt around. He wasn't a hundred percent sure, because he was attacked, but he wouldn't admit that to his sister.

Jessica hummed and leaned against a tree, watching them look. Her eyes wandered around the small area, her gaze meeting pale green eyes.

Her heart stopped and her eyes widened. He was...beautiful. With his dark hair, muscled body, words couldn't even describe what he looked like.

Derek smirked when he heard her heart, and he let his eyes drag down her body before mentally slapping himself. No, he couldn't afford to think that way.

"What are you guys doing? This is private property." He hissed, turning his attention to the two boys.

"Sorry, w-we were looking for something. But, uh, forget it." Scott said, taking a step towards his sister protectively.

Derek grabbed the inhaler from his pocket and threw it at him, not that surprised that he caught it with ease. He could sense that this was the boy the Alpha bit last night. "Now leave."

Scott nodded and grabbed Jessica's hand, pulling her away. She glanced back at the man and gave him a small smile, her heart fluttering when he returned it before walking away.

"Dude! Do you realize who that was?" Stiles said, his voice enthusiastic. He realized that neither of them did by their blank stares and he couldn't help but sigh. "That was Derek Hale! His whole family died in a fire like ten years ago or something."

Jessica hummed and blocked out their conversation as she got into the jeep, glancing back at the trees. She couldn't help but feel like someone was watching them, and she secretly hoped that it was Derek.

Derek leaned against the crumbling walls of his old house, the image of the beautiful girl running amuck through his mind. Who was she? He needed to know, he had the strong urge to touch her. He licked his lips and rubbed his forehead before he stalked out to his sleek, black Camaro. He needed to see her, just this one last time. Then he'll leave her alone. Maybe. A smile stretched across his face as he continued to think about her, and he drove into town in search for that auburn haired beauty.


	4. Luck

Scott watched his sister put makeup on the next morning before school, worry and anxiety finally settling in. The wound was gone, like it never existed, and his new found senses were sending him overboard. He leaned against the doorframe and sighed.

"I don't understand why you must make yourself more pretty. Guys already drool over you, I can't hold them back either." He said with a sigh.

Jessica smiled and looked at him through the mirror, finding it cute that he was trying to act like a protective, older brother. She knew how guys felt about her, she knew all the rumors and gossip but she didn't mind that much.

"Scotty, you shouldn't worry about it. Besides, nobody at school is on my level." She said with a wink, some truth in her humor. Mother always told her that she was mature for her age, and the boys at school acted like middle schoolers.

Scott huffed and crossed his arms, not having a good enough argument to back himself up.

"Yeah well... I don't like hearing what the lacrosse team has to say about you. Its disgusting."

"Then don't listen. That's what I do." Jessica said with a laugh, finishing her makeup and walking over to him. "Besides, once you and that girl...what's her name... Allison? Once you guys start dating, you won't pay much attention to me, so don't worry about it." She kissed his forehead and walked into her bedroom.

"That's not true!" Scott said, following her. "You're my sister, and family always comes first."

Jessica just hummed. "Yeah, you say that now." She smiled. "Now, I suggest you exit my room unless you want to see me naked."

Scott scrunched up his nose and pretended to gag before he quickly rushed out of the room, trying to get that image out of his mind. The only thing he heard was the echoing of Jessica's laughter as she changed.

* * *

"I'm not going to Lydia's party with you two." Jessica said as she sat down at a table, Scott and Stiles sitting down beside her. She wasn't going to waste her Friday night hanging with underclassmen when she could just stay at home, watching Netflix and eating her loneliness in ice cream.

Scott groaned like a child. "Jess! Come on, please." He begged, nudging her with his elbow.

"Yeah Jess, besides, I can't watch Scott by myself. Its the full moon that night." Stiles added, wanting her to go just as bad. He was too scared to ask her out in an actual date, so he wanted her to come.

Jessica sighed heavily and looked at her food, thinking about this. "Alright, fine." She said after a moment of silence, watching the boys high five. She couldn't help but laugh lightly at then and rolled her eyes. One night with them wouldn't hurt, that much.

"Thank you so much!" Scott said, kissing her cheek, which caused Jessica to laugh and push him away.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She said, wiping her cheek with a fake disgusted look. "Oh, I don't need a ride home Stiles." She said, changing the subject.

"Oh, why?" Stiles asked in a calm voice, trying not to sound disappointed. He ignored Scotts raised eyebrow because he didn't want to deal with that yet.

"I don't want to sit through your lacrosse practice. Plus, I have tons of homework I have to finish. I'm thinking about getting a quick coffee and staying in my room all night." She responded, eating slowly.

Scott hummed and watched her carefully, wondering if she was lying or not. "You're not seeing a guy, are you?"

Jessica snorted and rolled her eyes at him. "No Scotty." She said in a sigh. "I really do have homework, and unlike you, I care about my grades."

"I care about my grades..." Scott muttered, leaning back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest.

Jessica smiled and messed up his hair. "I'm sure." She said, the bell ringing as the words left her mouth. "Come on boys, one more class today."

Both of the boys groaned and slowly stood to their feet, throwing their trash away. They made sure Jessica got to class before heading across the school to their own classes, which they were late to.

Jessica stood in line at the small café in town, waiting to order her coffee. When it was her turn, she ordered a small caramel frappacino, and dug in her purse to find her debit card but she quickly realized that she didn't have it with her. In fact, she didn't have any money on her.

"Crap." She muttered under her breath, rubbing her temple in annoyance. The Barista handed her the drink and raised her eyebrow expectantly. What did she do now?

A hand reached in front of her, handing the girl a credit card to pay for her drink. Jessica turned around quickly, blinking when those familiar pale green eyes met her. Those gorgeous lips quirked up into a smirk and he gave her a small wink.

"Derek..." She started to say but he quietly shushed her, grabbed his card and her drink, and led her to an empty table, secluded in a corner. He pulled a chair out for her to sit in and sat down across from her, his heart beating fast.

"You didn't have to do that." She whispered, looking over his face.

"I wanted to. Besides, it looked like you didn't have a way to pay for it so..." Derek said, shrugging his shoulders carelessly as his smile widen. She was just so damn beautiful, he didn't understand how she could be so perfect.

Jessica felt a small blush creep up on her neck, her cheeks getting hot. "Yeah, well... Thank you." She whispered, looking down at her hands which were resting on the table.

Derek held his breath as he leaned forward a bit, his hand inching towards hers. He didn't know why he felt so obsessed with her, but there was a tug in the pit of his stomach that just drew him closer to her.

Jessica glanced up when she saw his hand come near, and she looked up at his face, smiling lightly. He was so handsome, so mysterious, he was the ideal man for any woman. So why was he showing interest in her?

His fingers gently brushed against her skin and her heart exploded, beating furiously. She swore that he saw something change in his eyes but she didn't pay much attention to it because she was trying to calm herself down.

"So, what are you doing here?" Jessica asked, breaking the silence, watching his fingers stay by her hand.

"Just, walking around town. I noticed your hair in the window and I thought I would come in and say hi." He responded. It wasn't a total lie, he was actually following her around. That sounded creepy, even to himself.

Jessica smiled at that and bit her bottom lip so she wouldn't smile so wide. "You noticed me?" She repeated in a quieter tone.

Derek nodded and stared into her eyes, trying not to get lost in the beauty. "Yeah, its hard to not to notice a beautiful girl like yourself."

Jessica felt her face heat up instantly and she giggled, very girly if she must add, and dropped her gaze down. Nobody really took notice to her, unless they were discussing about how 'sexy' she was and how much they wanted to 'bang her'.

"Beautiful?" She asked, looking back up at him.

Derek nodded and gave a small, embarrassed laugh. He didn't really mean to say that, it just slipped, but how she knew. "Yeah..."

Jessica licked her lips and tilted her head slightly to the side, looking over him. "You're an interesting man Hale."

Derek raised an eyebrow and smiled at that. "Am I?" He asked, leaning forward across the table.

Jessica nodded and smiled even more. "You are." She said, leaving it at that. She didn't understand how he worked, or why he seemed to like her, but she wasn't complaining about it.

After a good hour of just talking to each other, Jessica decided it was probably time to head home, before her brother gets home.

"Can I drive you?" Derek offered, standing up when she did. He knew that she walked here.

Jessica nodded and smiled thankfully at him. "Yeah, sure."

Derek walked by her side to his car, opening the door for her. He glanced around quickly out of habit to make sure there were no hunters before getting inside the car himself. Jessica told him where to go and they fell into a comfortable silence, just listening to the soft music humming in the background.

"Well, thank you, so much, for everything." Jessica said when he pulled into the driveway.

Derek just smiled and nodded at her. "Hey," he said as she started to get out, "Do you, uh... Want my number? You know, in case you need me to come and buy something for you?"

Jessica laughed at that and nodded. "Yeah, sure." She said, grabbing his phone and entering her number in before exiting. "See you later Hale."

Derek smiled as he watched her walk up to the front door and inside, trying not to let his gaze wander down lower than her back. She was amazing.

He slowly pulled out and does off to the preserve, his mind still on Jessica. He knew he had to be careful with this, if he decided to continue their relationship. Of course he would, he was already missing her smile. He was in too deep, this was bad. He just prayed that the Alpha didn't find out about her, it would be easier to keep her safe that way.

Little did he know that the Alpha already knew everything about Jessica McCall, and she was already on his radar. Just the luck.


	5. Second Guessing

Friday night showed up quicker than Jessica would have liked, and before she knew it, she was in her room, getting ready for a party she did NOT want to go to. At all. She was looking through her closet for something to wear that wasn't too revealing, but she also wanted to steal some of the attention away from Lydia, so she decided on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a pale pink crop top, which made her curves more sexy.

She was in the middle of doing her makeup when Scott walked in without knocking, sighing when he saw what his sister was wearing.

"Are you trying to hook up tonight?" He asked, his voice sharp. He didn't like it when his sister tried to make herself look even more gorgeous, he couldn't protect her this way.

Jessica snorted and turned her attention over to her brother, a small smirk dancing on her lips.

"I'm not looking good for anyone Scotty. If I'm going to this stupid party, then I want to look like I'm going to a party."

Scott huffed and crossed his arms, anger washing over him. He didn't understand it, but he was getting mad at everything today. What Stiles told him earlier crossed his mind but he quickly shook it off. Werewolves aren't real, maybe he was just tired.

"I need the car to pick up Allison so Stiles is going to pick you up." He muttered before walking out of her room and down the stairs to grab the keys, then left the house.

Jessica frowned to herself as she listened to the car pull out of the driveway, and she sighed to herself. She didn't like how Scott has been acting this week, it actually kind of worried her. She would have to talk to him later.

She pulled out her phone and laid down in her bed as she waited for Stiles to get here, her body relaxing into her soft sheets. Her fingers took her to Derek's number, and before she knew it, she was texting him about this party.

 _Do you have any plans tonight?_ Jessica texted Derek, her heart skipping a few beats.

Derek looked down at his phone as it vibrated, and a smile stretched across his face as her name flashed across the screen.

 _No, why?_ He responded, biting his bottom lip.

 _There's this stupid party my brother wants me to go to... Do you want to come and keep me entertained?_ Jessica decided to be a little flirtatious this time.

Derek rose his eyebrows and smiled in thought, his cheeks blushing a little as images of them together flashed through his mind.

 _Of course, I would love to. When is it?_

 _Pick me up in 10 minutes?_

 _Sure :)_

Derek shoved his phone in his pocket and quickly changed his clothes to dark jeans and a dark, tight shirt, then rushed to his car so he could pick her up. He told himself this wasn't a date, because he was actually going to show up anyways to keep an eye on Scott, but that doesn't mean that he couldn't have a little fun.

Jessica smiled and quickly sent Stiles a message, saying that she has a ride with someone else to the party, and that he could pick up another girl if he wanted. Little did she know that the only girl he wanted to be with at this ridiculous party was her, and this just broke his heart.

She jumped out of bed and ran a hand through her hair, making sure she looked good. Now she was going to obsess over how she looks, because Derek always looked good and she wanted to impress him. She jumped a little when the doorbell rang, and she jogged down the steps, her hands going over the back of her jeans to smooth out the fabric before she opened the door, those beautiful green eyes looking over her face.

Derek blinked as his eyes landed on the most stunning girl he has ever seen, and he couldn't help but drag his eyes down her body, taking in every little curve she had. He noticed how she started to blush, and he cleared his throat, smiling widely at her.

"You look...uh...Wow." He didn't have any words to describe how amazing she looked.

Jessica giggled and bit her bottom lip. He always found a way to make her feel special, even when she didn't even try.

"Thanks. You look pretty wow yourself." She commented, walking outside and closing the door behind her. Her body brushed against his as she walked towards his car, and Derek could have sworn his heart stopped then and there. He quickly followed after her and opened the door for her before she could, giving her a classic, white smile.

They talked and laughed the whole way, and Jessica has never felt so important before. He actually listened to what she had to say, and she knew that he was different. He didn't seem like he was in this to get inside her pants.

Derek was falling in love with her each moment he spent with her, and by the time they got to the party, his face was flushed from laughing alone with her. He would much rather stay with her, alone, then come to this stupid party, but he had to keep an eye on her sister.

He walked out of the car first and went around to the passenger side to open her door, grabbing her hand to help her get out of his car. He looked around at all the looks she was receiving from the drunk boys, and he growled lowly to himself, glaring at every one of them. He didn't like the way they looked at her, like a piece of meat or something they can just use up for one night. It made him angry.

Jessica ignored the looks the boys were giving him as she moved closer to Derek's warm body, feeling how tense he was. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Hey." She whispered, making him look down at her. "Just ignore them, I do."

Derek sighed to himself and smiled back at her. It was hard not to. He nodded and reached over to grab her hand, leading him inside Lydia's house.

Sweaty bodies grinded on each other and the smell of hormones and alcohol made it hard to breathe. People kept bumping into them and Jessica soon found herself pushed up against Derek's rock hard body, not that she was complaining, it felt nice.

Derek felt himself tense up at the closeness of her body, and he inhaled her sweet scent, which made him smile widely. This felt nice, she smelled nice. He felt her body start to sway to the beat of the music, and his smile widened even more as she led her outside to where everyone was dancing.

"Wanna dance?" He asked, his mouth close to her ear so she could hear him.

"Yeah." She whispered back, pressing her body against his, which made him heat up.

The next song started and he rested his hands on her hips, and he started to sway back and forth with her. He hasn't danced in forever, but he was enjoyed just watching her have fun. After a moment, she turned her body around and pressed her back against his chest, which made him intake a sharp breath. He knew what she was doing, and he enjoyed every moment. He felt her rub her bottom against him, and he kept in the growl that was threatening to escape him. His hands wandered over her exposed stomach and he could hear her heart speed up, which made him smirk.

Jessica bit her bottom lip and smiled to herself, pressing herself even more against him, and she watched his hands wander to the top of her pants.

Derek didn't want this moment to end, but unfortunately life pulled him away. Someone ran into him, and when he turned around to yell at the punk, he realized it was Scott, and he didn't look good. His hands slipped away from Jessica, and she turned around to watch him.

"Derek?" She asked, trying to look past him to see what was happening.

Derek sighed when he saw the lanky boy follow after him, and he somewhat relaxed. Maybe now the boys could see that they were fighting against something too big for them to handle. He turned his attention back to Jessica and gave her a smile. He knew the moment was ruined now, but he felt the need to make it up to her somehow.

"I think your brother got sick." He said, looing back as the blue jeep sped away, and he heard Jessica sighed deeply.

"I should probably go home." She said, disappointment written all over her face.

Derek frowned but grabbed her hand to lead her to his car. He didn't want this moment to end, he didn't want this night to be over with. He was having too much fun.

Jessica slid into the passenger seat and licked her lips as she thought about what she was going to say next. She looked over as Derek got in and started to car.

"You know...Scott will probably be at Stiles' house... Maybe we can still do something."

Derek felt his eyebrows raise and his lips stretched into a large smile.

"Like what?"

"We can stay in and watch a movie?"

Derek laughed and started to drive back to the McCall house, nodding at that idea. It sounded perfect.

The Alpha quickly ran after that familiar black car, his red eyes darkening dangerously. His moment to shine was almost upon him, the moment where he was going to take that pretty little girl away from his nephew to force him to work together. He watched as the got out of the car and walked inside of the house, and it made him laugh. This was going to hurt everyone, but him.

He rubbed his body against the house to let Derek know that he was here, and that he knew about the girl, which put her life in danger, before he ran off towards the preserve, needing to finalize his plans. He wanted Derek to second guess every choice he has ever made.


	6. Moonlight

Jessica and Derek were sitting on the couch, watching an awful horror flick on Netflix. She felt like she was on heaven, this felt so perfect. She glanced over at him and slowly leaned closer to his warm body, and before she knew it, they were snuggled up under the fleece blanket. Her eyes started to feel heavy and she leaned her head on his chest, falling to sleep.

Derek glanced down at the beautiful girl that was curled up against his body and smiled to himself, his hand moving up to run through her soft, auburn hair. She looked so peaceful as she slept, like nothing was bothering her. He smiled even wider and turned his attention back to the movie, letting her sleep against him for a little bit longer.

Once the movie was over, he turned the television off and carefully picked Jessica up, tensing up when he heard a small squeak escape her parted lips. When she stayed asleep, he let out a long breath and walked up the steps to her room, being as quiet as possible. He gently laid her down and covered her up, pressing his lips against his temple gently.

Derek stood there for a few minutes, just watching her sleep with a grin. He didn't even realize someone was standing behind him until he heard a small growl.

"Get away from her." Scott hissed, his eyes glowing dangerously, and his jaw clenched.

Derek slowly turned around and faced the younger wolf, his own eyes flashing briefly before he held his hands up to show that he wasn't a danger.

"Scott, I'm just leaving." He murmured, trying not to get him upset. He didn't want him to shift in front of his sister.

"Get. Away. From. HER." Scott said louder, his hands balling up into tight fists as he took a dangerous step forward.

"Scott, don't do this." Derek whispered, taking a step away from Jessica so there wouldn't be a fight. "I'm leaving, alright? Just calm down. You don't want her to know about this, do you?"

Scott calmed down after hearing his words and slowly nodded, his eyes returning back to his normal brown. He didn't want his sister to get sucked into this world, and he didn't want Derek anywhere near her. He knew what that look in his eyes meant, he knew what he was thinking about when he was watching her sleep, and he did not like it one bit. She could have any guy she wanted, but she was NOT going to get involved with Derek Hale.

Derek sighed and relaxed, his hands dropping down to his sides. He could feel the anger roll of Scott in waves, and he shook his head to himself, fighting the urge to laugh in his face. He figured the boy didn't want him near his sister, but he couldn't help it. He felt like they belonged together, and he knew Jessica felt something similar.

Before Scott could say anything else to Derek, he walked right past him and down the steps, exiting their house in seconds.

Scott felt his shoulders slump forward as he let out a long, painful breath. He looked over his sister's sleeping form and rubbed his eyes. He had to protect her, he had to protect Allison... He had to protect everyone from his new and dangerous life. He just didn't know how.

He ran a hand through his hair and closed her bedroom door, walking to the bathroom to take a shower to clear his head. He needed to form a plan of some sort.

* * *

Derek drove to his old, burned down house, his mind wandering to Jessica. His lips quirked up in a smile and he sighed happily. Maybe he could be with her, he just had to be careful.

He was so wrapped in thought, he hardly noticed the Alpha running towards his car, causing him to slam on his breaks and hitting the giant beast. Luckily his airbags didn't go off, but he stumbled out of his car, his vision blurry. He could hardly see anything, the only light was coming from the full moon above. He shook his head and looked around, getting slammed in the side by the Alpha.

He got thrown against a tree, where he slid down to the ground, looking up at as the wolf walked towards him.

"What do you want?" He spat, trying to heal his concussion quickly before he began to fight him.

"Her." The Alpha growled, his voice inhuman and deep, causing shudders to go through Derek's body.

He knew exactly what the Alpha meant, and it made his body tense up and his jaw clench. There was no way in hell that he was going to let this thing anywhere near her.

Once the Alpha got close enough, he lunged at him and started to punch him across the face, or snout. The wolf easily threw him off and roared in his face, his claws raking across Derek's face.

Derek wrapped his arms across his face and growled in pain, but when the Alpha stopped attacking him, he peeked up from his arm.

It was gone.

Derek felt his face start to heal as he got up into a sitting position, and he looked around, but there was no sign of the Alpha. He stomach twisted in worry, and he quickly got to his feet, running towards the McCall residence. He didn't know if that's where the Alpha went to, but he had to check on Jessica. He didn't know what he would do if she got hurt.

He sneaked to the side of her house and listened to her steady heartbeat, relaxing when he knew she was safe and still sleeping. He thought about sleeping out here for tonight, just in case. He climbed the tree that was beside the house and hid behind the leaved to cover himself up.

Hours passed and there was still no sign of the Alpha. Derek figured he was being dramatic by staying here, but he couldn't help it. He needed her to be safe, to stay human. He glanced up at the full moon, letting the light wash across his face. Closing his eyes to get some sleep, he sighed under his breath and relaxed against the branch, falling to sleep within seconds.


	7. Beautiful Distraction

Jessica woke up the next morning with a smile on her face, remembering the Derek-laced dreams running through her mind. Last night was perfect, even though they really didn't do anything, but she enjoyed just spending time with him. Being in his presence made everything seem better and she felt relaxed.

She spent the next few minutes laying in bed underneath her warm covers, thinking about Derek and his big muscles, until Scott knocked on the door and came in.

"Jess?" Scott whispered, hoping he didn't wake her up. When he saw her awake, he smiled and walked over to the bed, laying down beside her.

Jessica smiled at him and scooted over to give him room.

"Whats up Scotty?" she whispered, stifling a yawn.

Scott hummed and licked his lips in thought. He wanted to ask about Derek, but he didn't want to upset her.

"What are you doing today?" he whispered, chickening out at the last moment.

Jessica shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, I don't work Saturdays so I'll probably stay here," she responded, thinking about contacting Derek to see him again.

Scott heard the small hiccup in her heart beat and he internally sighed, knowing what she was thinking about. He just nodded.

"Yeah, I might hang out hang out with Stiles for the day," he murmured, letting out a long breath.

Jessica just nodded and rubbed her eyes, wanting to get ready for the day.

Scott slowly slipped out of bed and kissed her forehead before walking out to let her do whatever she wanted, pulling out his phone to tell Stiles about Derek and Jess. Stiles wasn't too pleased about that (manly because he was still madly in love with her) because he was a scary werewolf that he believed that killed his sister. Scott agreed and agreed to meet up at his friends house to discuss their next actions.

Jessica grabbed her phone and immediately texted Derek, asking what his plans for today were.

Derek felt his heart skip a beat when his phone vibrated, and he took it out of his pocket, smiling at Jessica's name. Could he risk seeing her again? He couldn't tell himself no, he was already yearning to touch her soft skin again. He responded that he would pick her up at noon for lunch.

Jessica smiled wider and was instantly out of her bed to get into the shower, wanting to make herself look irresistible and beautiful. She had to hurry though, she only had two hours until he got here.

Once she got out of the shower and threw her hair up into her towel, she started to put her makeup on. She figured since the last few times they had hung out, she wasn't wearing a lot of makeup, she would keep things light, which is something she doesn't do often. She double checked her face once more before she stood up and rushed to her closet.

"Hey Jess-" Scott started as he entered her room, furrowing his eyebrows. "Uh... Where are you going?"

Jessica turned around and licked her lips as she tried to think of something.

"Just going out with some friends," she replied. That wasn't a total lie, right?

Scott narrowed his eyes at herm hearing a small skip in her heart beat. She was hiding something, but he didn't say anything in fear that he would risk telling her his secret.

"Yeah... Okay. Well Stiles is here, so I'm leaving," he whispered.

"Okay! Bye!" Jessica said, turning her back on him again to find a cute outfit.

"Bye..." he murmured, watching her for a moment longer before he walked out and went to Stiles' jeep.

Jessica let out a breath of relief when he left, and started digging to find something she thought Derek would like to see. She pulled out a loose-fitting red shirt and a pair of high-waisted shorts, and she quickly put them on.

After she double checked herself in the mirror, she walked to her bathroom to start on her hair. She debated for a few minutes if she should straighten or curl, but once she took the towel off, she smiled.

"Thank you hair..." she murmured, running her hand through her naturally wavy hair. It actually looked decent, for once. She quickly blow dried her hair and huffed, her hands going down her hips and waist.

She smiled at her reflection before walking downstairs to the living room, checking the clock. She still had a half hour left until he got here, which gave her enough time for her anxiety to sky-rocket. What if he didn't like her anymore after this? Would this be considered a date? Would this be their first date? What if she makes a giant fool out of herself?

A knock on the door made her jump from her thoughts and she walked to the door, slowly opening it.

"Hey," Derek said, smiling wider as his eyes quickly went over her body.

Jessica smiled back and opened the door wider for him to come in.

"Hey," she replied, watching him walk inside. He looked so good in that tight black shirt and those jeans made his butt look good. She blinked and tore herself away from those thoughts.

Derek took a deep breath in and sighed to himself. Her smell drove him crazy, it was so addicting. He turned around and faced her, his smile widening.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked, trying to not look at her body anymore but it was difficult.

Jessica hummed and grabbed her purse, shrugging her shoulders.

"Surprise me."

* * *

Jessica and Derek were sitting across from each other, laughing about a joke that he just made. They were at a retro-fifties diner, and it was pretty expensive.

"You know Hale, when I said surprise me, I didn't think you actually would," Jessica joked, looking around at the décor again. It made her smile.

"Well, I try my best," Derek replied, watching her. He loved the way her eyes lit up, and the way she smiled brought so much joy to him.

Jessica looked back at him and exhaled a breath of content. He was so...different than everyone else. Not just in personality, like something about him was unique. Her head tilted to the side, her lips turning up into a soft smile.

"What?" Derek whispered, his eyes studying her face, and the way her lips moved. She was too irresistible, she was something he couldn't stay away from, even if he tried.

"Nothing, just...thinking," she replied quietly, her face turning a light pink at the fact that she got caught staring. She averted her eyes down at the table and exhaled a long breath.

Derek reached across the table and grabbed her hand, his heart beat skipping a beat at the touch of her soft skin. He heard her heart speed up, and it made him smile.

"About what?" he murmured, his thumb going over the top of her hand. Her skin was so soft.

Jessica hummed and watched his hand, her toes curling at the warm contact coming from his rough fingers.

"You," she said after a moment of hesitation.

Derek blinked in surprise and smiled uncontrollably. She was so cute, she was just perfect in every way. And the fact that it seemed like she had the same feelings for him made him even fall harder.

"Oh," he mumbled, not knowing exactly what to say. He didn't expect that sort of answer, "What about me?"

Jessica let out a nervous laugh and looked around the restaurant, her eyes going over all the other couples. She didn't know how to say what was on her mind, she didn't want to scare him or make him feel uncomfortable.

"I was just thinking about us," she started, trying not to freak out over what she was about to say, "Like, what are we?"

Derek felt his body tense up and he sighed heavily. He didn't know what to say to that, he didn't want to put her life at risk by them being together. But she was already thrown into this world by her brother. He started to chew on the inside of his cheek as he decided on what he wanted to say.

"Jess..." he started, clearing his throat, "I really like you, a lot, and I know that we just started to be friends, but if you would let me, I would love to be your boyfriend."

Jessica blinked in surprise as her face turned bright red, her heart stopping for a few moments. She honestly didn't think that he was going to say anything like that, but she couldn't stop the smile stretching across her face.

"B-Boyfriend?" she repeated quietly, watching Derek smiled and nod at her. She let out a small laugh and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'll allow that," she said, smiling even wider that her cheeks started to hurt.

Derek exhaled a breath that he didn't realize he was holding, and he laughed along with her, his smiled spreading wider across his face.

"Really?" he asked, squeezing her hand softly.

"Yes," she said.

* * *

The Alpha jumped into Jessica McCall's room and growled lowly, walking around her room. He could smell Derek in here, it was faint but it was just enough for him to know.

The beta imprinted on the human girl.

How pathetic.

He started to tear the room apart, ripping her clothing out from her closet and drawers, wanting Derek to know that he knew. And that she was next.

He needed to expand his pack and he wanted to add the other McCall.

Nothing was going to stop him.

Not even his family.


	8. First Promise

"Wait...hold on," Scott said as he followed after his sister down the stairs and into the kitchen the next morning. He thought that he heard her say something, but he was praying he was wrong...

"You heard me. I'm dating Derek now," Jessica muttered, rolling her eyes at him as she grabbed an apple from the counter for breakfast.

"No you're not." Scott said, his jaw clenching as he narrowed his eyes at her. "You are not allowed to see him or be near him."

"And since when are you the boss of me and my actions?" Jessica said, raising an eyebrow at him. She was getting angry and upset at him. He couldn't tell her what to do and not do, and it was upsetting that he would let her be happy with a man that could make her happy.

"You can't be near him Jess!" Scott almost yelled, trying to not let his anger take over and having his wolf slip out by accident.

Jessica just snorted and rolled her eyes, slinging her backpack over her shoulder and taking a bite out of her apple. She was fed up with his attitude lately, she wasn't going to deal with it.

"Well then Scott, you can just not be near us. Alright?" She snapped, walking out of the house and walking past Stiles' jeep in an angry hurry, ignoring both him and his voice. She was just going to walk to school today, even though it was going to take a long time. She sighed heavily and pulled out her phone once she was far away enough and texted Derek to come and get her.

"What's her problem?" Stiles asked his friend once he got into the car, a frown etched onto his face.

"She's dating Derek," he replied with an angry huff, dropping his bag down onto the ground and clenching his jaw again. "You missed your opportunity."

Stiles blinked in surprise and looked out the windshield as he started to drive to school. His stomach twisted and he felt like he was going to be sick.

"So he's obviously trying to get to us using her?" Stiles whispered, which earned a nod from Scott.

"Obviously."

* * *

Derek pulled up to Jessica, who was sitting on the curb waiting. She looked angry, he could feel the anger coming off of her in waves, and he was getting upset himself. She was too beautiful to wear that frown on her face, and he was going to talk to whoever made her this upset.

Jessica slid into his car and exhaled a long and heavy breath, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked quietly, grabbing her hand and placing a soft kiss on top of her skin.

Jessica relaxed slightly, feeling better just being near him.

"Scott flipped out," she said simply. "I don't want to go to school today, lets do something else."

Derek raised an eyebrow and decided not to question what they were fighting about.

"Alright, what do you want to do?" He murmured, still holding onto her hand.

"Surprise me, I need a distraction," she whispered, giving him a smile.

Derek nodded and smiled back at her before he started driving to a random place.

"So," he said after a few moments of silence, "Did you clean your room?"

Jessica inhaled a breath and shrugged. She was upset when she found out that her room was trashed, and she just assumed it was Scott and Stiles being immature, even though they both denied it. Her clothes were torn and ripped, and she knew she had to go out and get a new wardrobe since everything was ruined.

Derek sighed lightly and squeezed her hand. It was difficult for him to not lose control last night when he witnessed the mess in her room. He could smell the Alpha all over her room, and he knew that she was his next target, which meant that he had to keep an eye on her.

"I'll take you shopping today so you can buy new clothes."

"You don't have to do that Derek," she whispered.

"But I want to," he said with a charming smile, giving her a small wink.

Jessica laughed lightly and playfully pushed him, finding him cute and quirky. He was so nice to her, and she didn't understand how he was single before this, and why he chose her.

"Whatever you want to do Hale," she hummed, smiling even wider.

"Promise?" He said with another wink.

* * *

 **Sorry this one is so short! I am busy in college and pledge week, I barely have time to sleep. But here is a little something for you guys! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews you guys have been leaving! It means so much.**


	9. Meeting the Alpha

"I cant believe you're buying me clothes...especially from this store." Jessica murmured as the walked through the women's section. Derek took her to one of the most expensive places in the mall, where the only person who could afford to shop here at school was Lydia Martin.

Derek shrugged and smiled at her, his eyes following her every movement because he was just so fascinated with how her muscles moved, and how her heart skipped a beat every time she looked at a price tag.

"It's not a big deal," he murmured carelessly, shrugging his shoulders. He had enough money to support the both of them for two lifetimes, but he didn't go and flaunt it around like some people did.

Jessica exhaled a long breath as she looked at another price tag, and she looked over at him.

"Not a big deal?" she repeated, shaking her head. "It's going to take me forever to pay you back for this."

Derek couldn't help but burst out into laughter at that statement.

"You're not paying me back Jess," he said, his voice light. A smile stretched across his face as he watched her furrow her eyebrows.

"You're willing to buy me clothes, expensive clothes, without expecting me to pay you back?" She asked, her heart speeding up slightly.

Derek shrugged again. He didn't see a big deal about it.

"Well, you're my girlfriend now, and I want to spoil you," he whispered, half hoping that she didn't hear that, but he knew she did by the way her body slightly tensed, and he heard a small sigh escape her soft lips.

"Oh," she breathed, her face flushing. She knew that she should feel uncomfortable by this, they did just meet not to long ago and they should move this fast, but she couldn't help feeling comforted and loved by that. She knew from the moment she met him that something was different, that he was different, and she couldn't help but feel like...they were meant to be together.

So clichéd.

Derek smiled again and walked forward, grabbing her hand.

"So pick anything you want to, and I mean it. Anything," he murmured, pressing his lips against the top of her hand.

Jessica blushed again and licked her lips, pretending not to notice the way his eyes flickered down and watched her movement.

"Alright..." she whispered, then slowly walked away to look through the different clothing items.

She wandered over to the dresses, which was normally where she went to anyways. She always wondered what it would be like to have enough money to look presentable, but she would rather spend money on sweatpants than a dress or a skirt.

Her attention was captured by a small group of teens who was looking through the homecoming dresses, and she realized it was actually Lydia and Allison, with Stiles stumbling along behind. She couldn't help smirk a little bit and turned her back on them, deciding to not intervene and embarrass her brother's friends.

When she looked back up again a few moments later, she noticed that Allison was alone, and an older male walked up to her. She was too far away to hear what they were saying, but she knew that Allison looked uncomfortable. Before she could move forward and help the younger girl, the male looked up and connected eyes with her, then walked away from Allison, and away from her.

Jessica slightly relaxed but she couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her, so she decided to walk back towards where Derek was at, only to run into a bigger body.

"Hello," a deep voice murmured, his voice filled with some sort of delight.

She looked up and blinked, her heart almost stopping at the sight of the man that she saw talking to Allison moments ago.

"Uhh-"

"Looking for a homecoming dress as well?" the man asked, cutting her off before she could greet him.

Jessica just shook her head and took a small step back so they weren't so close. She couldn't explain it, but it felt like she knows this man in some sort of way.

"Uh... N-no," she stammered, licking her lips nervously.

His eyes flickered down quickly to follow her movement before looking back up to her eyes.

"No? Why, a pretty girl like you must go out and show yourself out," he said, a smile stretching across his face. "Is it because you don't have a date? Because that can be easily fixed."

Jessica cleared her throat as her face turned bright red, and she shook her head again.

"I just haven't even thought about going," she whispered, her voice small. Was this man hitting on her? She was creeped out.

The man nodded as if he understood, and smiled widely.

"I don't think I introduced myself to you. I'm Peter," he said as he held out his hand, waiting for her to shake it.

She slowly moved her hand up and politely shook his head, even though she really didn't want to.

"Jessica," she whispered back, her heart beating faster each moment.

Peter knew that he would have to leave sooner than he wanted, because the way she was freaking out, he knew Derek would rush over here as soon as he knew. He reached behind her, almost seductively, and pulled off a dark navy dress.

"Well Miss Jessica, if you do decide to go to your dance, wear this dress. Shows off your...assets...very well," he purred, handing her the dress, then walked off, disappearing into the crowd immediately.

Jessica stood there, blinking down at the dress, as Derek walked over to her.

"You alright?" he asked, looking over her face, then dropped his attention down to the dress. "What's that?"

She bit her bottom lip as he hands went over the fabric.

"Its uh, homecoming dress," she whispered, unconsciously moving closer to him. She couldn't help but feel a liking towards it.

"Homecoming? Are you going to that?" he asked, taking the dress out of her hands to look over it out of curiosity.

Jessica shrugged and looked around to see if she could find that man.

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it. I wouldn't have anyone to go with."

"What about your friends? Come on, go try it on," he said, smiling at her.

He could faintly smell the scent of the Alpha, but he figured it was because he has been following her around and it just lingered from her clothes.

Jessica smiled back and nodded, grabbing the dress back and his hand, leading them to the dressing room. Maybe she should go out, just for one night. She deserved that, right?

She gently pushed Derek down into an empty chair and winked before she walked into the nearby dressing room, closing the door and stripping down. She shimmed her way into the dress and looked at herself in the mirror, holding her breath.

That man was right, she looked amazing. She never realized the figure she had, she never realized how...beautiful she was, and this dress made her feel confident.

She walked out and smiled at Derek.

"Look good?" she whispered, biting her bottom lip as she watched his face.

Derek blinked and raised his eyebrows, his body instantly heating up. She was gorgeous. She always was but this dress made her body look sexy and grown up, he couldn't help but feel extremely turned on.

"Y-Yeah, its good," he breathed, licking his lips as his eyes dragged down her body.

Jessica smiled widely and walked closer to him, grabbing his hands placing them on her waist. She didn't feel embarrassed by his praise or by the way he looked at her, she actually liked it.

"Really?" she murmured, tilting her head.

Derek nodded and smiled, gently squeezing her waist.

"You would look beautiful in anything," he said honestly, smiling back at her.

"Then I'll get it," she said, placing a small kiss on his forehead before walking back to the dressing room to change back to her clothes.

He smiled wider and leaned back, relaxing. Her lips were so soft and gentle, and he wanted more of her. That dress made him want more. Visions of him tearing that dress off with his teeth and her bare body danced across before her voice interrupted and brought him back to reality.

"I'm done here," she said, not noticing anything different about his behavior.

He nodded and grabbed the other clothes she had given him to hold earlier, then stood up. He followed her to the check outs and sighed heavily. He didn't know how long he could control himself around her without claiming her his.

He knew she had to be his Mate

* * *

Peter watched the couple from the distance and smiled to himself. His wolf wanted to bite and scar that perfect skin of hers but his human side had a different idea. She was very beautiful, and perfect, he understood how his nephew fell for her.

Maybe as soon as he turns her, he could make her his. His own Mate.

* * *

 **Just to clarify some things! Everything that is going on between Jess and Derek is happening simultaneously with the Teen Wolf story line. I will not be writing those unless Jess is involved with the scenes, such as this. Thank you!**

 **Your support is amazing!**


	10. Too Fast

**I am so sorry that I have not updated this story! I am such a bad person! But here is a chapter for you lovelies who have patiently waited!**

 _(Time skip: 2 weeks)_

Jessica stared at the homecoming dress Derek had bought for her a few weeks ago, and she let out a soft sigh. She still didnt know if she was going, she has been so caught up in things with Derek and her brother, as well as schoolwork, she hasnt even had the chance to think about it. She was thinking about asking Derek, but she didnt know if that would be weird.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Scott knocked on her door and slowly entered. he had bags under his eyes, and he looked tired and awful. She didnt say anything, because last time she did, he freaked out on her and left the house, returning after she fell asleep.

"Hey..." he whispered quietly, letting out a long breath.

Jessica nodded and smiled back, her head tilting to the side.

"Hey Scotty. Whats up?" she asked, closing her closet and walking to her bed, sitting down slowly.

Scott cleared his throat before responding. "Mom is working another double tonight," he started, walking closer to her, "and Stiles wanted to hang out tonight so you'll be by yourself."

Scott and Stiles decided to get help from Derek about this whole werewolf thing, especially after he almost lost control multiple times. They wanted to see if they could call the Alpha to an enclosed area, the high school, and trap it there. Tonight was the night.

Jessica withheld a heavy sigh and nodded. She was used to being alone by now. She wasn't upset or anything, her other had to pay the bills somehow and she wasn't gong to say no to Scott. Besides, maybe she could have alone time with Derek. She hasnt seen in him some time...

"Yeah, alright," she said, smiling a bit wider at him. "Just dont do anything stupid. I know how hard that is for you guys."

Scott laughed lightly and nodded. "I promise _I_ wont be reckless, but I have no promises for Stiles."

Jessica laughed at that and shook her head lightly. "I mean it Scott. Be smart."

Scott nodded again and moved forward, kissing her forehead.

"I'll text you," he whispered, then walked out of her room and out of the house, taking his bike to Stiles' so he could drive to the school where Derek was waiting.

Jessica sighed heavily once he was gone and fell backwards on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She wanted to know what was going on in Scott's life but he never talked to her. That had to be the longest conversation they had in some time, especially after he started dating Allison. She grabbed her phone and pulled up Derek's contact, texting him to see if he wanted to come over. A few minutes later he sent back a text saying he was busy at the moment, but he would be over later. She smiled lightly at that and rolled onto her side, her eyes closing.

An hour passed before Jessica opened her eyes, waking up because her phone was buzzing. She licked her chapped lips and slowly sat up, looking at the texts. Derek had texted her once but Scott had sent her multiple times.

 _Come to the school. Urgent._

She frowned at that but reluctantly got up, putting on a sweatshirt and some shoes. She figured the boys were in trouble, and she didn't question it much.

She pulled up to the school a few minutes later, frowning at the scene. Stiles' jeep was the first thing that she saw, and the hood was all bent, like something ripped it open. She slowly got out, gripping onto her phone and her keys tightly, and walked slowly over to it. That was when she noticed Derek's car a few feet away. Her frowned deepened even more and she walked over to his car, her heart stopping when she saw the puddle of blood by the door.

Multiple scenarios flashed through her mind. Was this Derek's? Or Scott's? Why was Derek even here? Who's hurt?

She glanced around quickly before jogging over to the front door of the school, which was open a bit. She slowly opened it more and looked around cautiously, her heart speeding up. She felt like she could hear her heart echo off the empty hallway. She bit her bottom lip and ventured in, her breathing ragged.

"Scott?" she whispered out, her voice shaking. She didnt even know why she felt afraid, but something felt wrong. The place was dark, and her footsteps echoed around her, making this more eerie than it was. She came across stairs, and she heard a soft scuffle up the steps. Thinking it was Scott or Stiles, she quickly walked up them.

"Scott?" she called out again, her voice slightly louder. She didnt get a response.

Jessica continued to walk down the hallway as she pulled out her phone, calling Scott.

"Jess?" Scott answered, out of breath. "Listen, now is not a good time-"

"Where are you?" she said, cutting him off. "I'm in the school looking for you and-"

"Wait, what?! You're in the school? What? Why? Where are you?" Scott said, his voice getting panicky. She could hear Stiles' muffled voice as well.

"You sent me a text saying that I should get here and that it was urgent... Where are you? I'm by the chemistry labs."

"Do NOT move Jessica! We're on our way," Scott said, and hung up the phone, the boys running for the nearest stairs.

Jessica frowned and looked down at her phone, even more confused and anxious than before. She didnt understand why Scott acted like he didnt send that text, and she didnt like how panicked he sounded either. She walked to the nearest classroom and opened the door, silently walking inside because she didnt feel safe out in the open hallway.

She sighed to herself and started to chew on her bottom lip again, texting Derek, asking him where he was and if he was hurt. She was still worried about him as well because she had a feeling he was hurt. She could feel it in her stomach and chest.

She turned around slowly and walked to the windows, looking out at the dark night. A shadow ran on the ground in her line of vision, and her heart stopped as red eyes stared up at her. She felt like she couldnt move. The shadow moved closer, and she swore she saw it smile, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. She backed away from the window and stood by the door, her back still to the door because she was afraid that if she took her eyes off the window, something would attack.

However, after a few silent moments, a scream escaped her lips as she felt claws wrap around her waist and pull her back. She was thrown against the nearby lockers, her petite body crumbling to the ground, and her head hit the ground with force. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was those same red eyes getting closer.

Then blackness.


	11. Unexpected

Scott heard what happened before he saw it with his own eyes, and it made his heart stop. He heard the crash of his sisters body against the lockers just as he was turning the corner. It felt like time froze as he stood there, watching the Alpha hover over her body for a moment before he howled, causing Scott to fall to his knees, his body shuddering. He covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut, though he tried moving his body closer to Jessica to attempt to save her.

The Alpha rushed over to the boys, carelessly throwing Stiles to the side as he moved closer to Scott, growling lowly in his ear. He wanted Jessica to himself, and there was nothing that could stop him. After a moment of silence, Scott slowly looked up at the Alpha, his eyes glowing gold. It seemed like they were having a silent conversation.

The Alpha stared at his beta for a second longer before howling again, causing both of the boys to cover their ears. The large wolf sprinted back to the fallen girl and lifted her up before running off, taking his prize with him.

It took a second before Scott returned back to his senses, his eyes filling with hot tears when he realized what just happened. He looked around, his breathing shallow.

"Jess...?" He whispered out, his voice barely audible. Stiles crawled over to him and frowned, his heart breaking.

Scott felt like he lost everything. He knew what the Alpha wanted with his sister, and he was terrified for her. How could he possibly get her back? Derek was as good as dead, especially with what happened, and he was too weak by himself to take on the Alpha by himself. But he had to get his sister back.

Scott didn't even realize that Stiles was talking to him until he looked up at him, coming back to reality.

"Scott?" Stiles said for the fifth time, his voice soft but tense. He was scared as hell too, he didn't know what to do to get Jess back. "Scott...We need Derek."

That caused Scott to laugh out humorlessly, his tears falling down his face slowly. Derek? He's dead.

Stiles stayed silent then, looking away with a frown. For once, he didn't have any ideas.

How could they get Jessica back by themselves?

They couldn't.

Derek listened to everything that went down nearby, his hand over the wound in his chest. He could barely breathe, barely see, could barely even concentrate on anything but healing, but the moment he realized what was happening...everything stopped.

The Alpha had his Mate.

His eyes flashed that brilliant blue, and a deep growl escaped his mouth. He didn't care what shape he was in, he was going to get his Jessica back no matter what. He slowly stood to his feet, blood dripping down his body even more, and he started limping to his car. He needed a plan as soon as possible.

Jessica groaned softly as her eyes opened, her body sore and aching. She didnt know where she was, and as she looked around at her surroundings, she didn't recognize where she was.

She slowly sat up, her hand going to her forehead as it started to pound painfully. Once her fingers touched her skin, she felt something sticky. She didn't need to see it to know that it was blood.

A soft groan escaped her lips, and she looked around her surroundings. It was too dark to see much of anything, the details were all blurred. Either she was dizzy from the attack or it was in a basement of sorts. Possibly both.

After a few moments of silence, she exhaled a long breath.

"Hello...?" She called out softly, her heart beating rapidly.

She was met with a low growl, and her body tensed up. She didnt want to turn around, she was too scared of what could be behind her.

Another growl pierced the darkness, this time louder. She slowly turned her head to the side, coming face to face with red, glowing eyes. Her whole body froze, her heart seeming like it stopped beating.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, which to Jessica seemed like hours, until the red eyes started moving closer, and a loud scream escaped her lips.


	12. Finding Jess

To say Derek Hale was in pain was an understatement. But the pain that was filling his body was the least of his worried. The only thing that he felt was anger, anger towards that damn Alpha that took his Jessica. He didn't know where she was, the memory of that night was too faded for him.

Now, sitting with Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski, three days after the night in the school, he wasn't feeling anger anymore. No, he was terrified. Neither of the wolves could sense her, not her scent or heartbeat. They were both scared. They didn't want to give up and go to the police but they were running out of options considering Melissa McCall was getting suspicious about her daughter's whereabouts. Even Sheriff Stilinski was keeping an eye on his son, more so than usual.

Scott glared at Derek, getting fed up with his lack of knowledge on who the Alpha was and where it was at. He still didn't trust him, he still thought he was the Alpha.

"This is all your fault!" Scott yelled, his eyes turning gold out of anger. "Where is she?!"

Derek growled lowly and snapped at him, starting to shift.

"I am trying to find her! I don't know where she is!" Derek yelled back, showing his canines. "You're the one that sent her that text to come to the school! This is your fault!"

Scott growled loudly and slammed his fists down hard on the nearby wall.

"I DIDN'T SEND HER ANYTHING!" Scott yelled, on the brink of leaving control.

Derek growled as he stood up straight. He was going crazy now. He knew that his Mate was his trouble. The feeling in his stomach and heart told him so. He felt like he was going insane without knowing where she was.

Stiles swallowed the lump that was growing in his throat, and he looked between the two wolves nervously. He figured that both of them were about to attack each other, and he was scared that he was going to get hurt. He was human.

"Guys, this fighting is not going to solve anything." Stiles said, sighing heavily.

The two wolves stared at each other for a moment longer before Derek closed his eyes, his hand moving up to rub his temple. Stiles was right, for once. He didn't want to fight, he wanted to find Jess.

Scott growled one last time before leaning against the wall, his eyes returning to normal.

"We have to go back to the school and-"

"And what Scott!" Derek yelled, getting irritated that he wanted to go back there. "There is nothing there! Her scent is fading, there's no trail."

"Then where do you want to start Derek?" Scott hissed, his chest tightening. He didn't want to drag his sister through this supernatural life, but now she was missing.

Derek huffed and looked down at his feet. He didn't know where to start, but the school wasn't it. He needed to clear his mind and think, but Scott wouldn't let him go while Jess was still in danger and missing.

"Usually the Alpha follows us, right?" Stiles said after a moment. "Maybe we just need to trap him again, or get him to find us..."

Derek furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about where the human was getting to.

"The Alpha may think I am still dead... If you two distract him... I can track him." Derek whispered, looking up at them.

Scott looked between his friend and the older wolf before sighing.

"And how do we distract it. Hm?"

Derek rubbed his chin as he thought before Stiles spoke up.

"The same way as before?" Stiles suggested, but Derek immediately shook his head.

"No, no...he would sense me there, but... Maybe the forest. My scent would already be there because of the house. The Alpha wouldn't notice."

Scott let a soft sigh escape his lips before he nodded.

"Alright, forest it is."

Jessica started crying softly as she fell to the hard ground, twigs and rocks scraping her knees as she tried crawling to a tree to stand to her feet. She had no idea where she was, but her whole body was in pain.

She heard a soft growl come from behind her, and she stood to her feet, her heart beat picking up speed. She wanted to run, but she couldn't feel her right leg, so she started limping away from the wolf, though she knew it was pointless.

A loud scream erupted from her as she felt teeth sink into her leg, and she fell once again. This thing was toying with her now, and she was dying. She had to have at least ten bite marks on her body by now, countless cuts and bruises. She shouldn't have escaped from that room, it made everything much worse.

Her train of thought was broken when the Alpha wrapped his claws around her throat, trying to get her attention.

"Please..." She whimpered, her throat dry and her voice hoarse. "I haven't done anything..."

She didn't know what she did in life to get this bad karma, but she was wishing she was dead to get away from this terrible pain.

The Alpha just growled lowly and bit her in the shoulder, shuddering in pleasure when she screamed again. She started crying softly, her weak body struggling underneath him, which only egged him on more.

He loved this, watching her struggle. It turned him on and it made him want her even more. His rough tongue ran across the few bit marks on her arms and growled again, which only caused her to cry more.

"Please...please..." Jessica wept, her hands pushing against his unkept fur.

The Alpha growled again and got ready to bite her again before he heard a howl off in the distance. His body shook as he heard the howl of his beta, and instincts took over, so he ran off towards the noise.

Jessica cried more once the thing left, and she stared up into the sky, feeling her blood run down her body. She knew she was going to die here, in this spot, and no one would find her. She would never see Scott or her mom again... She would never see Stiles or Derek.

Oh Derek, her heart hurt just thinking about him. Maybe he was dead, and maybe she would see him again.

Her eyes started to close then, her energy leaving her body. She thought of Derek's green eyes before the darkness overtook her. Then...she felt nothing.

Derek Hale started running through the forest, trying to stay hidden. Scott and Stiles did their part, so he had to do his. He caught a faint whiff of Jessica, but he didn't know if it was fresh, but his feet started to take him towards the source before his mind kicked in. After a few minutes of running, Jessica's smell started to become stronger, but there was something else mixed in. It was something he was far too familiar with.

Blood.

That caused him to run faster, his thoughts going wild. He knew that she was bleeding, and by the smell of it, it was a lot.

It didn't take him long to find her, laying in an opening in a pool of her own blood. He slowly walked over to her, trying to find a heartbeat, anything to let him know that she was alive. He dropped to his knees and grabbed her hand, his eyes sweeping across her broken body.

Her clothes were dirty and tattered, her soft skin broken and covered in bite marks. A loud growl escaped him, and his eyes started to glow. His anger started to overtake him before he heard a faint heartbeat.

Once he heard the heartbeat, everything else seemed to fade away. She was alive! She was still alive!

He quickly lifted her up into his arms and started running again, but this time towards the hospital. He couldn't lose her, he refused to let her leave him. He already lost everything but...if he lost her... He didn't want to think of it. He was starting to feel something again, and it was because of her. He knew he would be broken without her.

They reached the hospital in no time, and the doctors took her bloody body away from him before he could even speak. He tried to follow, but he wasn't allowed back in the room. He growled to himself before he grabbed his phone, texting Scott that he found Jessica, and that they were at the hospital.

He sat in the nearest chair and started thinking to himself. All those bite marks on her body...he couldn't stop the transformation, and he hoped that her body didn't reject the bite. He didn't want her to turn, but he would rather have her alive and a werewolf than dead. He closed his eyes, trying to locate her faint heartbeat before relaxing.

He wasn't prepared for what was going to happen next.

* * *

 **I am so sorry that I suck at updating this story XD**

 **Hope you enjoy!**


	13. Secrets

Scott rushed into the hospital moments after receiving the text messages, the last of his wounds from the Alpha healing. His eyes quickly scanned the room for Derek, and he immediately ran over to him, his eyes wide.

"Where is she?" He whispered, sounding out of breath.

Derek looked up at him, his eyes clouded with an emotion Scott has never seen on him before.

"Shes getting looked at... They pushed her back into the ER, wont let anyone to see her." He murmured, his voice soft but Scott could easily hear him.

"Is she okay? Where did you find her? What happened?" Scott asked, his questions flying out all at once.

Derek closed his eyes and sighed heavily before telling Scott the condition his sister was in when he found her. Scott felt his body tense up, and he listened without interrupting, though Derek could feel and smell the anger rolling off of him in waves.

He stalked away without saying anything, on the edge of a shift. Stiles gave Derek a glance, his face full of sadness, before following his best friend. Someone had to calm him down.

Derek leaned back in his chair and groaned to himself, his heart thudding painfully in his chest. He could still hear her faint heartbeat, though it seemed weaker than before.

Just thinking about how broken her body was, how many bite marks there were on that skin that he wanted to explore... It made him angry. No, more than angry. He was livid. If he didn't want to kill the Alpha for murdering his sister in cold blood, well, he wanted to tear him limb from limb now for touching his mate.

Yes, he knew that Jessica was his mate. The moment he saw here laying there, on the edge of death, something in him broke. Feelings rushed inside of him, and he knew that moment that she was something special, something so important to him that he refused to let her go. If that Alpha managed to kill her...

His thoughts were cut off when he felt someone shake him awake. He didn't remember falling asleep, but by the looks of his surroundings, he could tell he was out of it for awhile.

"Jessica McCall can have visitors, but only for a few hours. Her body cannot handle the stress." A nurse informed him, giving him a small but sad smile.

Derek sighed and nodded, then quickly stood up, following the nurse to Jessica's room. Once his eyes landed on her, he felt his heart stop. She was hooked up to so many tubes, her skin was red and bruised. She was so broken.

He quietly thanked the nurse and closed the door so he could have privacy with her before Scott barged in, which he knew would happen the moment he found out his sister was allowed to have visitors.

He walked to the chair that was placed beside the bed, and slowly sunk down, grabbing her hand to hold. The moment their skin touched, he felt a spark, and he started to heal her, which caused her to groan softly and her body to relax.

He sighed softly and kissed her hand. He felt like this was his fault, he felt like his attraction towards her made the Alpha want her more.

He watched as some bruises began to disappear, but those bite marks remained. Usually, if someone got bitten and was going to turn, they would have healed by now, but they still looked fresh. His heart fell. If she died now...before he got to know her, before they could actually have a life together, well... That would be the end of Derek Hale once and for all.

"Jess..." He murmured softly, stroking her hair as gently as he could. He watched as her lip twitched, and her head fell towards him, which signaled that she had heard him, or she knew someone was here.

"I am so sorry Jess." He continued, kissing her hand as he continued to heal. "Please... Please don't leave me. I need you. I finally found you, you cant leave me." He murmured, licking his dry lips. He wanted to pour out all of his feelings for her, but Scott opened the door quickly, his eyes flashing. He immediately dropped her hand and leaned back, his eyes hardening.

Scott growled lowly and glanced at Derek before moving forward, grabbing Jessica's other hand. Derek watched him for a moment before slowly standing up, and leaving the room. Stiles watched as the older wolf walked off before moving beside Scott, frowning as he looked over Jessica's body. It looked worse than what Derek described.

What Derek didn't know is that Jessica heard everything that he had said. She may be in a coma, but she was aware of her surroundings, and Derek made her heart break with his words. Was she dying? She didn't remember was had happened, or how she got here, everything was blurry and confusing, it hurt to think about. When she felt Derek leave the room, she started to tense, but she sensed her brother grab her hand, which made her relax. What did Derek mean by saying he finally found her?

Not only did Jessica hear what he had said, but Scott did as well, and it made him upset. Now that Jessica was okay, from what he could see, he was going to make sure Derek Hale stayed far away from her. He blamed him for this, for all he knows he could still be the Alpha! He could have just been playing them this whole time. He knew that wasn't true, but he needed someone to blame and Derek was the easy choice.

A week had passed since Jessica McCall has been found, and her wounds were still not healed. The doctors, of course, said that she was recovering just fine, and Melissa was relieved that her daughter was going to make it.

However, both Scott and Derek were dumbfounded. Her bite marks have not healed, but it didnt seem like she was fighting the bite either. They didn't know how to handle it, but they were happy that she was still alive.

Scott forbid Derek to come in and see his sister, and that caused the older werewolf to become furious. How dare a young beta forbid him to see his Mate?

Derek walked into the hospital around midnight, when visiting hours were long over, carrying some flowers for Jess. He had heard she was awake, but he could never sneak in to see her until now. He carefully looked around before entering her room, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Der?" A soft, tired voice called out from the dark, which caused Derek to smile. She knew it was him before she could see him, that was good right.

"Can I turn on the light?" He whispered softly, causing Jessica to smile.

"I don't know, I'm pretty ugly at the moment. You might want to keep them off." She hummed, her voice barely audible, but Derek could hear her perfectly.

"You could never be ugly." Derek said, turning on the light and looking at Jessica. Her eyes were red from sleep, her hair a tangled mess. Her skin was still covered in bites and some fading bruises, but she still looked beautiful. "See? You're gorgeous." He smiled, and walked over to her, setting the flowers down beside the bed.

Jessica blushed a bit and smiled softly at him. She watched him carefully, her eyebrows furrowing slightly as he sat down.

"Where have you been?" She asked quietly.

Derek sighed heavily and grabbed her hand, kissing his fingers.

"Scott wont let me see you." He mumbled after a few silent moments, which caused Jessica to groan loudly, her eyes rolling.

"He's such a brat." She said, smiling lightly. She felt better about that, she thought that he had been avoiding her.

Derek smiled and hummed in agreement, moving some hair out of her face.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked, his thumb sweeping across her forehead gently, watching as her body relaxed under his touch. He felt more calm just being around her, her intoxicating scent blinding his senses.

"Tired." Jessica murmured, her eyes heavy. "And gross. I feel like its been years since I had a shower."

Derek felt his lips quirk up into a grin.

"If you want me to leave so you can sleep then-"

"No." Jessica said, cutting him off with a shake of her head. "Don't leave, I feel better when you're here." And she did. She felt energy come into her weak body, and wherever he touch sent sparks through her body. It felt like he was healing her just by his presence.

That made Derek smiled widely, and he kissed her fingers again.

"Whatever you want Princess." He said, kissing her nose softly which made her giggle. He loved that laugh, it made his eyes light up.

They talked for a little bit, Derek just trying to distract her from the situation she was in and the pain she felt. After an hour though, he could tell she was about to fall asleep. Her eyes were drooping, and her blinks were longer than usual.

"You need to sleep, Princess." He whispered, softly, humming in amusement when she shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." She said. She was tired, very tired, but if she fell asleep, then that means Derek would leave, and she didn't want that.

Derek watched her for a moment before sighing.

"Jess, sleep. I'll be back later." Derek said, kissing her forehead. "I promise."

Jessica sighed but didn't fight him again.

"You better." She mumbled, her voice thick with fatigue. "You cant break a promise." Her eyes closed and she relaxed, sleep almost taking over immediately.

Derek smiled as she watched her, and he slowly stood up, leaning over to press his lips against hers. The kiss was light and quick, but it made them both feel a shock.

"I will never break a promise towards you." He murmured, his hands going through her hair one last time before he walked towards the door, turning off the lights, and leaving the room. He sighed heavily, his hands going into his pockets as he walked out of the hospital. He felt like someone was watching him, but when he looked up at his surroundings, he didn't find anything out of the ordinary.

"You stay the fuck away from her." Derek growled, his eyes flashing. He couldn't see anything but he knew the Alpha was watching him form somewhere. "Or I swear to God... I will fucking rip you head off."

He heard a faint growl, an attempt at a laugh, from the Alpha. He couldn't tell where it was coming from, but it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

He glanced at the hospital again, his stomach twisting. He couldn't leave her, not with the Alpha knowing her location, so he quickly walked back in. He entered Jessica's room again, though he kept the lights off, and walked over to her bed. He would stay here, all night, and watch over her. He couldn't leave her defenseless, he would protect her.

What Derek didn't know, is that a few rooms down, the Alpha was shifting back to his human form, collapsing into the wheelchair he was forced to be in for the time being. Oh, the Alpha knew exactly where Jessica was, and he wasn't planning on giving up. Not so quick. He sensed a change in her body, though it was faint so the betas couldn't tell.

She was slowly turning into something, and he was excited to claim her as his.

* * *

 **Two chapters for you today since I am a total butthole.**

 **College and work makes it really hard to keep up on life, but I am trying my best.**

 **Please leave me reviews and whatnot if you really liked it, and if you have any ideas, tell me! I am open to anything!**


	14. QUICK NOTE

**Hey everyone. I know this isn't an update but I just wanted everyone to know that I uploaded a new story on here.**

 **It's a Twenty One Pilots fanfic called** ** _Falling in Love with Nobody_** **, and if you're interested you should check it out and give me some feedback!**

 **I will upload a new chapter for Blood Lust sometime this week, just stay patient!**

 **Thank you for reading my stories and for supporting my writing!**


	15. The Change

Jessica opened her eyes the next morning, her vision hazy for the first few minutes until she blinked the tiredness from them. She looked around wearily, almost forgetting where she was, but once those florescent lights shone against the plain white walls that surrounded her, she remembered. She was in the hospital...because she was attacked. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat when she remembered those blood red eyes attacking her to the point where she would have accepted death rather than be alive in those brutal, painful moments.

The sound of the door opening softly snapped her back to reality, and her eyes flickered over to the newcomer, who turned out to be her own mother, wearing faint smile.

"Hey sweetie," Melissa's soft voice welcomed her, and she gently brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. "How are you feeling? Did you just wake up?"

Jessica smiled back, instantly relaxing from her mother's soothing voice.

"Yeah..." she whispered, her voice hoarse. "I'm really tired."

Melissa hummed softly and checked all of the IV's for her daughter.

"Yeah, we got you on some strong medication to help with the pain," she responded, sitting down in the chair beside the bed, smiling a bit wider.

Jessica grabbed her mom's hand and started playing with her fingers, something that she has always done when she was younger when she was anxious or upset.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Melissa's pager went off, meaning that she had to help other patients. She gave her daughter a quick kiss on her forehead, saying her that she would be back soon before leaving.

Jessica watched her mother leave before releasing a long breath. She loved her mom, she knew that she didn't like talking about how she felt and that she would much rather spend her time with her mom in silence, and she was grateful for that.

Her eyes closed for a brief moment before she heard the door open again, but she didn't bother to open them until she felt the faintest touch on her lips, and her eyes fluttered open to be greeted with green ones.

"Der..." her voice said, barely audible.

Derek smiled softly at her and stroked her cheek with his thumb, earning a smile from the beautiful Jessica.

"Hey Jess," Derek murmured, sitting down in the chair that was beside the bed, his hand still lightly resting on her cheek.

Jessica relaxed against his touch and hummed to herself, her eyes fighting to close but she wouldn't let them. She missed Derek, even though she just say him the previous night. She couldn't help but feel as if she was already feeling much better whole he was around, almost like she was healing. She felt lighter, even brighter, when he was around. He always managed to pull the best her out, and they didn't even know each other for that long.

Derek stared over her pale face, thinking to himself. The whole smell of the room invaded his senses, all he could smell was her. The smell of vanilla and cinnamon overtook his mind, and he got lost in her eyes. He knew she was someone special, he _knew_ she was his Mate, but he didn't know how to tell her. He couldn't tell her who, or what, he is, because that would scare her off. But the Alpha was trying to get to her for some reason, and he had to protect her, but she was like her brother in the sense that she was curious and stubborn and she would eventually find out.

He sighed heavily before coming back to the present time, and he smiled when he noticed that she seemed to be dozing off in front of him. He didn't mind, she needed her rest and she needed to heal. He glanced down at his hand, his veins turning black as he took as much pain away from her as he could, her complexion returning back to normal. Even in this state, she was still the most beautiful creature on this Earth to him.

And he was going to murder that Alpha that scarred her for life.

He coulnd't help but think about all those bite marks. She wasn't turning, she showed no signs of that whatsoever, but she also wasn't rejecting the bite either because she would have died by now. So what was happening? He couldn't think of any other instances where this has happened, his mother never taught him this.

A soft movement from the bed caught his eye, and he snapped back to reality quickly when he saw that Jessica was moving, her eyes slowly opening again.

"Jess, go to sleep," he whispered softly, his had sliding down to her hand to hold.

"No," she mumbled, her head shaking. "I want to be with you."

Derek couldn't help but laugh softly, his eyes twinkling in amusement before he pressed his lips against hers for a soft kiss.

"I have to leave soon anyways, before your brother shows up," he whispered against her lips, causing Jessica to groan and roll her eyes.

"Who cares, I want to be with you," she said, kissing him again. She didn't like that Scott was trying to break them apart, he just didn't understand the connection she felt with Derek.

He kissed her for a few moments longer before pulling away, an amused grin on his face.

"Jess, I care. I don't want to get in a fight with him in front of you. I don't want to stress you out, you need to heal," he said, kissing her hand softly.

Jessica sighed dramatically but smiled softly at him, her hand feeling like it was on fire from where his lips were at. Her whole body was tingling just from being around him.

Actually, her whole body _burned_ just by being around him. That burning sensation was pleasant at first, but now? Now it was painful. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and she shifted uncomfortably, not wanting Derek to know she was in pain, but he obviously noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, squeezing her hand as he watched over her in confusion. She was just fine a minute ago, but now her hand was hot. He could feel the heat roll off of her in waves, and it was making him hot.

"Nothing, I'm just... My body hurts," she said, trying to play it off as nothing, but a soft groan escaped her lips when the pain started to become unbearable.

"Jess?" Derek asked, starting to panic a bit as he watched. Something was wrong. He knew that, he could sense it. Not only his werewolf senses, but something in the bottom of his stomach twisted, almost just as painful.

Jessica opened her mouth to respond, but the only thing that escaped was a whimper, and she squeezed his hand tightly.

Derek pressed the nurses button repeatedly, his eyes wide with fear. Something was happening in her body, and he was afraid that maybe her body was rejecting the bites. He couldn't lose her, he would die. Literally.

A nurse came in and tried helping in any way she could, but she soon called multiple doctors because she had no idea what to do to help, or what was wrong. Derek was quickly told to leave the room, much to his dismay, and soon he was locked out of the room.

He ran his hand through his hair in panic, his heart pounding loudly in his ears. He didn't notice Scott until he heard him.

"Derek?" Scott asked, his voice snarky until he realized what kind of state he was in, and his heart fell. "Derek! What's wrong?" He knew it was about Jessica because they were outside his room and, as much as he hated it, they were a thing.

"I think she's rejecting the bite Scott."

* * *

 **Hello everyone! This update is _way_ overdue, but it's here now! Honestly, this was kind of a filler chapter because I knew how much you guys wanted this update, and I just was having so much writer block, I couldn't think.**

 **Please continue showing your support and leaving comments, because I love getting them from you guys!**

 **Also! As I mentioned, I do have a Twenty one Pilots fanfic uploaded as well, and I would _love_ it if you could read and leave comments about what y'all think about it!**

 **Thank you for sticking with me and for reading! Love ya!**


	16. Save Me

All Jessica could feel was the burning pain that was coursing through her veins. When the doctors came in, they immediately put pain medication in her body to help fight against the burning, but all it did was make her fall unconscious.

The darkness quickly embraced her, and her body relaxed even though the pain stayed. Inside, she was screaming for help, but she quickly gave up knowing that no one could hear her. She didn't understand what was happening. One moment, she was enjoying her time with Derek, completely fine, thinking she could go home soon because everything seemed okay, but the moment Derek touched her, she felt the burning start.

She tried to ignore it at first, thinking that what she was feeling was due to the IV's in her arms, but after a few moments, she couldn't handle it anymore. And the panic in Derek's eyes when he realized how much pain Jessica was in made her start to freak out even more.

Derek was pacing back and forth in the waiting room, biting his nails as his mind went through every worse possibility there was. He was going to lose her, he was certain, and he didn't know if he could handle the heart break. He also died with Paige when he was younger, but this...this would be too much.

Scott wasn't much help. He was staring at Derek, staying silent and brooding. he blamed Derek when he first heard that Jessica was fighting the bite, but now, he was just filled with worry. He didn't want to lose his sister. He didn't want her to change either, but he would rather have a werewolf sister than a dead one.

Minutes trickled by agonizingly slow, and after an hour or so, a doctor walked over to Derek and Scott.

"Are you here for Jessica McCall?" the doctor asked, his voice heavy with fatigue.

Scott shot out of his seat and rushed over to the doctor as Derek moved closer, his eyes widening.

"Yes. Is she okay?" Derek asked, chewing on his bottom lip.

The doctor sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead.

"She flat lined for a few minutes, but shes recovering now. She'll be okay, however her body is extremely weak at the moment. We don't really know what happened. It seemed like she was fighting some sort of virus in her body that we must have missed, but it disappeared now."

Derek felt his heartbeat speed up as the doctor spoke. He couldn't believe it, he almost lost her. He did lose her, but somehow she was back.

"You can go see her if you like but-"

The doctor was cut off as Derek rushed back to her room, not caring about what else he had to say, Scott following quickly after him.

Jessica was laying on the bed, her usual tan skin pale against the white sheets. Her lips were dry and chapped, and she looked like she was dead, which is why Derek stopped at the foot of the bed, not being able to move closer to see if she was okay. He was afraid that if he moved closer, he would hurt her or make things worse.

Scott sat down beside Jessica and grabbed her hand, his thumb rubbing the top of her and very softly. His eyes teared up as he looked over her state.

"She's not dead..." he whispered to the older wolf, his voice barely audible. "So does this mean she's a wolf?"

Derek shook his head, not knowing what to say to that. He's never encountered something like this before, so he didn't know what to think.

Scott sighed heavily and kissed her hand softly, keeping quiet from then on.

Jessica was aware that there were people around her, speaking about her, but everything seemed like a blur. The voices seemed to blend together, and she couldn't make out what they were saying. Her body felt heavy, and she couldn't even more her hand when she felt someone grab it.

She felt different. She was no longer in pain, but she could still feel the burning in her body. She didn't understand what was happening to her, and she didn't really want to know. She couldn't help but think about the worse possibility to happen to her.

Peter listened to Jessica's heartbeat, a smirk on his face. He was worried for a moment when she flat lined, but once she same back, he could feel the power surging off of her, making him stronger as well. He didn't know what she was quite yet, but he could sense power and strength roll off her in waves, and he could feel his body start to heal faster as well.

Soon, he would claim his prize and finally get revenge on everyone who wronged him.


	17. Migraine

Hours turned into days, and Jessica still did not wake up. The doctors had no clue as to what was going on, they could not find any sort of reason as to why this girl was not waking up, she just wasn't.

But the werewolves knew better than them, and the longer she stayed in her coma, the worse their anxieties got. Scott and Stiles were preparing for her to wake up a wolf, and the McCall sibling had no idea how he can protect her from the dangers of the supernatural world.

Derek, on the other hand, was preparing for the worse. He couldn't help but feel like something bad was coming their way, and he naturally assumed it had to do with Jessica. She seemed like her body accepted the bites, but if it did... why wasn't she awake? He wished his mother was here, she knew everything. Heck, he would take his comatose uncle up the floor for his advice. He didn't know what to do.

4 days after Jessica's body went under, she started to wake up. Her eyes cracked open very slowly, and she was instantly greeted with the white light blinding her. She let out a soft groan in pain and squeezed her eyes shut.

Derek, who was the only one in the room at the time, shot his head up in the instant he heard her. He got out of the chair and grabbed her hand, his eyes wide.

"Jess...?" he whispered, kissing his fingers. She didn't respond right away, she made another groan.

"...lights..." she mumbled, moving her head away. It was way too bright for her.

Derek got the hint and immediately turned the lights off before coming back to her.

"I turned them off, you can open your eyes now," he said, his voice soft and caring. If anyone would happen to hear him, they would think something was wrong. Derek Hale was never this soft and nice to anyone, it was not in his character.

Jessica slowly cracked her eyes again, and instead of being greeted with her beautiful hazel green eyes, Derek saw a flash of dark purple. It was gone almost at quick as it came, and he just shrugged it off. It must have been him imagining it.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered, smiling at her. She gave him a small grin, her tired eyes closing again for a moment before she opened them again.

"How long have you been here? You look like a mess," she commented, looking down his body. It was true, he hasnt left since her body gave up like that. He was too scared.

"I've been here the whole time, I couldn't leave you," he admitted after a moment of silence.

Jessica let out a small sigh and squeezed his hand.

"What happened? All I remember is my body burning, and then darkness."

Derek cleared his throat and licked his chapped lips.

"They don't know what happened. Honestly. I don't really know what happened. Your body...was rejecting the bite at first but now, I think you're okay," he murmured, rubbing her hand and wrist very softly.

She watched him carefully as he spoke, her eyes glued to the way his eyes dimmed at the mention of almost losing her. He really cared, and she loved that.

The more she stared, the more she felt a strong attachment to him. Almost like a pull. It was there before the bite, but now, it was stronger, almost painful. It hurt her head.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, noticing a small grimace that flashed across her face.

Jessica shook her head and gave him a smile. She didn't want to worry him.

"Nothing. M'just getting a migraine," she whispered, trying to pull him closer. When he moved closer to her, the strong pull seemed to hurt less, and it made her curious.

Of course Derek felt it too, but he didn't know how to explain it either. So naturally, he ignored it. He just wanted to focus on the girl laying in front of him that was somehow alive after all that she had been through.

Peter listened to them talk, anger and jealously coursing through his veins. He felt the change, not only in her but also between his nephew and his prize. There was as strong tension between them that he has only experience three times before. He didn't know if this was what he was thinking it was, but if he was right, it was going to be harder to break them apart.

He felt that Derek and Jessica were Mates, something rare for werewolves to find out in the world. Their bond would be almost impossible to break without killing both of them, but Peter Hale was not the one to back down from a challenge. Especially if he wanted his prize. He wanted Jessica McCall, because he knew how powerful she was going to be.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for staying with this story. It is very hard to update on a regular basis, but I am trying very hard. I am so grateful for everyone of you guys, and I hope you guys don't completely hate me for the lack of updating.**_

 _ **Also, I would like to say that if you have a problem with what I write, please directly PM me. My intentions are not to upset anyone, but I do not want to start fights in the comment section. Thank you.**_

 _ **You guys are all great.**_


	18. Oh, Ms Believer

Its been 2 weeks since Jessica has been released from the hospital. Of course, this just meant she was allowed to leave the white bed from the white room to the bed in her more colorful room. She was told that she need to be on strict bed rest, because the doctor were still very confused on her condition but they couldn't hold her at the hospital anymore because she didn't technically need their help. They told her to stay in bed as much as she can, no heavy lifting, rest, etc, etc.

Naturally, she did not listen.

She stayed inside her house, because that was one strict rule her mother had given her, but other than that, she was free to roam around the house. She still felt caged though, a new feeling she has ever really felt before, and it made her anxious.

Derek had been here every single day since she had gotten back, much to Scott's dismay, and it made her feel better. Every minute he was close, she felt at ease, felt healthy and less anxious. She didn't understand where or how this sudden change of their behaviors came from, but she pushed her confusion to the back of her mind because she honestly didn't care that much.

However, its been 2 days since she had seen her boyfriend, and it only made her anxiety worse. Where was he? He barely responded to her texts or calls, and it worried her. Was he hurt? Or was he just avoiding her?

She laid in her comfortable bed, the comforter and pillows surrounding her like she was in sea, and she sighed heavily. She was overthinking, again. It seemed like the only thing she could do right now.

Her brother and Stiles were barely around anymore, off doing secret things, which made her upset. She missed the trouble that they would get her into, she missed the gossip and the theories, but lately they've been hiding from her. Hiding secrets, and she couldn't stand it.

So here she was, laying in bed, all 3 men in her life seemingly avoiding her at all costs like she had the plague or some deathly virus. Hey, maybe she did, she wouldn't know.

Just as she was about to fall asleep for the third time that day, she heard a soft knock at her bedroom door, and someone walked in.

"Jess?" A deep voice whispered, causing her to open her eyes slowly.

"Derek," she whispered back, resisting the urge to smile and jump out of bed and into his arms because she was supposed to be _mad_ at him for ignoring her. That's what girlfriends do, right?

Derek sighed heavily, sensing some of her emotions in a whirlwind. He knew that he would have to explain himself, but he didn't know how. How could he explain that he was a supernatural creature and he was researching about why the Alpha's numerous bites to her didn't change her and he was worried because he didn't know what she was? That would freak her out, and he didn't want to cause more stress to her than she already had.

He slowly walked over to her and laid down beside her, the dip in the bed causing her body to gently slide into his warm one.

"I know you're mad at me, and I understand," he said when the silence became unbearable.

Jessica stayed silent, because she didn't know how to respond to this. She just stared at the ceiling above her, recounting the small bumps. She was almost to a hundred when she heard his voice again.

"Jess? Please. I can explain why. I don't like it when you're upset with me." This caused her to sigh to herself.

"Then explain."

Derek licked his lips worriedly. What could he say?

"Something came up, and I had to leave for a little bit to find something. I had really bad service, and I'm sorry. I came to you the moment I got back to make things right because I knew you would be upset, and I don't think I could live with the possibility of you hating me-"

He got cut off by the sound of her soft laugh, which was music to his ears.

"I could never hate you Derek," she murmured, finally rolling over to rest her head on his hard chest, which made him relax greatly, and he smiled.

"Good," he mumbled, kissing the top of his head.

"What did you have to find?" she asked, believing him. It was exactly a total lie, he just left out some big parts.

"Something about my parents," he easily lied, which made Jessica nod. She knew the story of what happened to his family, just without the supernatural parts.

"Did you find anything?"

"Yeah... I found a lot," he whispered, rubbing her back gently as he thought about the answers that he found. She just hummed in response because she didn't want to push him. She knew how he felt towards his family situation, so she dropped it and closed her eyes.

Derek continued to rub her back gently, causing her to fall into a light slumber. He relaxed slightly and closed his eyes as well as he thought.

Mates. It was something that he was told was just a fairy tale that mothers told their pups before bedtime, yet here he was, laying with his own soul mate. He didn't know if he quite believed it yet, but everything pointed towards that.

Jessica McCall was his Mate.

He was close to figuring out what she was too. He knew she wasn't human anymore, he could feel the power radiating off of her in waves. The possibilities were narrowed to a short list, and now he just had to play the waiting game. He didn't know how patient he could be though.

During the weeks that Jessica had been at home, he noticed that the Alpha had been around more, probably wanting to collect his new addition to the pack. But now that Derek was back, he wasn't leaving her side.

Tomorrow night, he was going through with Scott's and Stiles' stupid plan at the school to try and capture the Alpha. He had to admit, he might work. _Might_. He had doubts though, and he didn't know if he wanted to leave Jessica by herself or take her with. Either way may be dangerous.

All he knew was that he would do anything to protect her, his possible Mate, because he had a gut feeling that if she got hurt or died, he wouldn't live through the heartbreak.

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS! Here's an update for y'all!**


	19. Lovely

Derek knew what Jessica was. Well, he had it narrowed down to 7 different things and after spending time with her after she left the hospital, and seeing how she handles her emotions, he can safely say that the list went from 7 to 2, and both of the options were equally terrifying.

She seemed to lose her temper very quickly, and after the anger came the tears. Derek became very good at comforting her and calming her down, and the whole being Mates things may have had a hand in that.

As he held her in her bed, his hand softly going through his hair to keep her calm while she slept, and he liked to touch her hair when it was soft. He needed to tell her about him, and the whole supernatural world, before he goes help Scott with his plan. He needed to tell her before she finds out that something was wrong with her, and that she was no longer human. He expected her to be hurt and angry at first, but he prayed that wouldn't last long because he needed to be here for her in case she shifts or changes in any way.

She could either be some sort of kitsune or lamia from what he has seen. Both of those are very similar to a werewolf, but they were slightly different in the way they use their powers and how they control themselves. Either way though, he was honestly terrified to deal with her. It wouldn't be easy on him, or easy on her.

He was lost in thought, but once he felt her start to move, Derek blinked and tore himself away from the plans he was forming. He smiled lightly as she buried her head more into his chest, and he couldn't help but pull her close.

She was beautiful and precious, and he loved her so much.

Yes, _love._

It was safe to say that he loved her, she was her Mate after all, and he tends to fall easily. He pressed his lips against her forehead and closed his eyes so he could fall asleep too.

Peter stayed a safe distance away and listened to the two heartbeats, anger and jealously rushing through his veins. He was going to get her, soon in fact, because he had plans. He needed to claim his prize, no matter what she happened to be. He growled lowly and ran off into the forest, his wolf taking control of his mind.

 **Something short and sweet for all my readers. :)**

 **I would really appreciate if y'all would leave some comments because I like those things!**

 **Love you all!**

 **(PS: If you want to know more about what a lamia is, look it up via Supernatural because that's where I took it from)**


	20. Glowing Eyes

"So is there a reason why this feels like some sort of intervention?" Jessica asked as she slowly sat down on the couch in living room of her moms house.

Her brother, Stiles, and Derek were standing in front of her, their faces passive. Scott was slightly glaring at Derek, who was smiling softly at her. Stiles, seemed like he was ready to run for the hills as soon as a fight started to break, which judging by how Scott looked, could be any moment.

"Der?" She asked softly when no one was answering.

Eventually Scott relaxed his tense shoulders and looked at his sister, sighing heavily.

"There's something we need to talk to you about." He started, watching as Derek slowly sat down beside her.

Jessica watched Derek sit next to her, her body immediately relaxing, and she looked at her brother. "Oh? What is it?" She asked, relaxing into her boyfriends body.

Scott chewed on his bottom lip and let out a long breath as he thought of a way to bring the supernatural world up to his sister. They knew that she was onto them. Too much has happened since she got relieved of bed rest last week, and the full moon was approaching. They had to prepare themselves for whatever she might be.

"I think this is something that is better if we show you than tell." The McCall sibling said, glancing at Derek who raised an eyebrow at him. "I know tht you've been noticing that something was...off...these past few weeks, with us and yourself. Uh, this is going to seem weird, adn please don't freak out, okay?"

Jessica raised an eyebrow and watched him, wondering where he was going at with this. He watched as he tensed up, a heavy breath escaping him, and he closed his eyes. When he reopened them, she was met with glowing yellow eyes, and her own body tensed.

There a few beats of silence before Scott blinked, his eyes returning to normal. "Jess...?" He said, his voice soft. They weren't getting a response from her.

Jessica furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Stiles then, who was chewing on his lip nervously, then looked at Derek. The older male blinked, his eyes glowing blue for a moment to show her that he also wasn't human, before they returned to normal.

"What the hell is happening?" She asked, standing up and taking a step away from all of them. She wasn't freaking out per say, but she was confused. How did they manage to change their eye color? And why did they look so calm about this?

Derek slowly got up, his eyes flashing with hurt before he hardenend them.

"Jess, let us explain." He said, trying to keep her calm because he could hear her heartbeat start to escalate, and he didn't want a random shift to happen from her, especially since they didn't know what she was yet.

Scott took a step forward and frowned. "Please, don't be scared. I can explain everything." Well, not everything, but everything that he could say.

Jessica looked between everyone, shaking her head. "What are you guys? Is this why you've all been avoiding me? Because you're fucking eyes? What else can you do?"

Derek quickly grabbed her hands, which caused her to jump in surprise, but she calmed down some.

"Sit down, and we'll explain everything." He promised, giving her a small smile.

Jessica looked into his normal forest eyes and slowly nodded, sitting back down on the couch. It took about an hour of them talking, and her interrupting, before she understood what they were and the dire situation they were in.

"So...werewolves..." She started, looking at Scott. "You turned that night in the woods? And Der was born as one?" She asked, clarifying everything. "And, me? I got bit but I'm not a werewolf?" She didn't understand.

Derek sighed softly and rubbed reassuring circles on her knee. "We have a short list of what you could possibly be, but no, you are not a werewolf." He murmured softly, feeling relaxed now that he knew that she wasn't upset about all this.

Jessica hummed and slowly leaned back in the couch, taking this all in.

"Do we know who bit us?"

Scott shook his head, and a slight blush appeared on his face.

"No, we uh... Well, Stiles and I thought it was Derek, but now we know it's not him." He admitted sheepishly, causing Derek to roll his eyes at them.

Jessica turned her body to fully face Derek, her eyes questioning.

"Okay, and Mates? Is that like soulmates?" She asked, whipping her head to the side when she heard her brother growl loudly. He may now know about that, but he still wasn't okay with it.

"Sort of, yeah." Derek said softly, offering her a small smile. She smiled back and nodded.

"So, when are we going to know what I am?" She asked, grabbing onto Derek's hand as she looked between the boys.

Scott cleared his throat. "Yeah, about that...you're not gonna enjoy our plan..."

On a scale to 1 to 10, how much do I suck and how much do you hate me?


End file.
